


【带卡】大喜日子

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 假的沙雕黄文，魔改原著及时间轴的17岁面具土x16岁寡妇卡，虽然都没满18岁但不影响他们做18岁才能做的事面具男夜袭新寡妇，天雷勾地火。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 卡西生日快乐！加上忍里官方的婚图今天还是结婚日，双喜临门！！
> 
> 私设很多，建议看两遍方便理解。本意想写无名面具男逼煎宇智波卡西的无脑爽文，然而失败了（变成了沙雕黄文
> 
> [删除线]下次一定会写爽文[删除线]
> 
> 写得很快乐，希望大家也能看得快乐🙏

1.

卡卡西下意识摸向右边大腿，却懊恼地扑了个空，往常挂在腿侧的忍具包因为今天的装束而被摘下，他现在身上一件可以使的武器都没有。

不过卡卡西向来不是特别依赖忍具的忍者，比起外在之物他更相信自己的结印速度。

在不算宽敞的房间用什么术比较好呢？水遁和火遁铁定不行，这座老房子遭受不了那种折磨，风遁同理，或许可以给对面一个小小的螺旋丸尝尝滋味，他曾经向水门老师讨教过，应当使得出。

螺旋丸不需要结印，在掌心将查克拉凝聚成球状，各处按照同等速度旋转就能施展，卡卡西向来是会精准控制查克拉的忍者，以往不用只是为了节省查克拉，自从移植了带土的写轮眼，他对查克拉的使用精益求精，绝不浪费每一点。

唯一缺陷是他用了螺旋丸铁定会让外头一直监察此处的人警觉，说不定还会破门而入宣布这场婚事作废。

那可真糟糕啊，卡卡西想，自己努力忍耐了那么久才得到的成果，怎么能够被收回。

以和为贵以和为贵，卡卡西收起凝聚在手心的查克拉，决定从沟通开始。

“你是谁？”

“我谁也不是。”

很好，沟通失败。卡卡西觉得几秒前的自己实在太乐观，不知道是不是因为被老师一家传染了。

“那换个问题，你来这里的目的是什么？”卡卡西问，他冷静得不像一个被强行撕破衣服的受害者。

是啊，我来干嘛？面具男也在想这个问题，事情发展已经完全超出了他的预料，他傍晚在宇智波神社那儿分明只打着观礼的念头，转眼间登堂入室还把新娘子剥得干干净净压在地板，下一个步骤如无意外就是两人凑一块摩擦生热让这个新婚夜过得火热又充实。

听着真龌龊，面具男一边唾弃自己肮脏的脑内废料，一边诚实地抚摸着卡卡西白皙的肌肤。这个人真可恶，出了这么多年任务都没晒黑过，作为报复他等等要把他弄得脏兮兮的。

“我是来弄脏你的。”

“……啊？”

就算背负着天才之名，卡卡西也跟不上面具男堪比尾兽玉发射的脑回路速度。

暂且不提这个人为什么会产生弄脏自己的念头，但做这件事的时候为什么要把他的衣服都脱掉，卡卡西奋力挣扎了那么久只能保留一条裤子，还是半脱的。

是变态吗？是变态吧。如果忍具包还在，卡卡西绝对毫不犹豫一苦无把对方扎死，自卫之余还能为民除害。

没有苦无也没关系，卡卡西的成名技可以空手贯穿敌人的胸膛，只消结几个印在右手汇聚雷系查克拉，他曾练习了许多个日夜，千鸟用起来理应驾轻就熟。

可卡卡西刚看向自己的右手便敛了眉眼转移视线。

面具男察觉到卡卡西的情绪忽地低落许多，这令他费解万分，正如卡卡西读不懂面具男的神奇思维，面具男也理解不了卡卡西瞬息万变的心境，在胡思乱想方面他们可谓天作之合比翼齐飞，相互否认相互困惑到最后相互误解，身体力行示范鸡同鸭讲，不登上木叶小学教科书当典型例子着实屈才。

“喂，听到了没！”面具男憋不住被无视的难受，正巧他的手摸到胸前凸起的那点，便有意识地捏了把，虽然没用多少力气却也让卡卡西像一尾活力十足的鱼顷刻间弹起，“我说我要弄脏你！”

卡卡西开始思考拿衣服捂死对方的可能性。

“那你就弄啊。”卡卡西说。

面具男倏地抬头，面具让他只露出右眼，此刻眼球充血整只眼睛变得通红，瞳孔里的黑色勾玉绕着瞳孔滴溜溜地转。

“你怎么这么坦然就接受了？”面具男斥责。

不然呢？像个贞洁烈妇一样顽强抵抗直至被卸掉四肢吗？

卡卡西没说出来，但看向面具男的眼睛是满当当的鄙夷。他都懒得反问。

好在面具男不强求卡卡西给出确切答案，这场问答游戏被他接连的问题变成了单方面倾诉：“我是男人，你也是男人，你怎么可以接受被一个来路不明的男人强奸？”

怎么就强奸了？原来在你的脑回路里“弄脏”和“强奸”是同一回事吗？

卡卡西腹诽，没敢去数要是按照对方的认知那么自己过去该被“强奸”了多少次。

“是和奸。”卡卡西纠正，他放弃了抵抗，对方的行为已然丧失“强”的含义。

“……行，和奸。”面具男会是个好学生，他立刻更正用词不当将整句话重复了遍，这一点比知错不改变本加厉的带土好多了。

真奇怪，他怎么会拿带土来跟这个人做比较？

卡卡西侧头想了会儿可算想明白了，自己今天本就是嫁给带土，虽说带土不在，但难免会提及。就像下午行婚礼时很多人都在谈论带土，比几年前带土的名字被刻在了慰灵碑的那天还要多，现在只是一种很自然的联想。

面具男不像带土也好，要是太像了的话卡卡西就没法把他当外人了；但要是带土还在，过了这么多年说不定也会是这副模样。

哎呀，他怎么这么想了之后反而觉得面具男像带土。

卡卡西摇了摇头，“如果你愿意说说你是从哪儿来的，那就不是‘来路不明的男人’了。”

“重点是那个吗！”

木叶教育是不是有问题！面具男气得说不出话，连旗木卡卡西这样的天才都被教得没有脑子，这个村子，不，这个世界绝对是虚假的！绝对需要被毁灭重生！

“当然不是。”卡卡西耸耸肩，可以看出他刚才是故意那样回答的。

……这性格太恶劣了，也要加进被他改造的项目之中！面具男自顾自地增加着不存在的工作量，用单只眼睛恶狠狠地剜了卡卡西一眼。

“我要操你。”

“赶紧的。”卡卡西侧头望向窗户，窗帘在他进来之前就被放下，应该是面具男早有预谋的举止。

所以他早就准备跟我做全套。卡卡西道不清自己此刻的感受，有些难堪，又觉欢喜。

因为今天是我跟带土的结婚日，所以他才会来的吧。

那，他能不能贪心地多想一些别的事情……

“你就这个反应？！”面具男生气地说。

卡卡西本想点头，不过敏锐的战斗直觉告诉他，尽管隔着一层面具，面具男此刻的表情十分难看，而这种负面情绪将会因他无所谓的肯定到达顶峰。

所以卡卡西只能摇头，脑子里努力挖掘出一些个人意见。

“呃，我确实有个问题要问你。”

“只是问问题吗……”

面具男小声抱怨，但卡卡西觉得已经够烦的了，不能让对方得寸进尺，“你这面具不摘下来吗？”

他实在不能理解这个人为什么非要戴面具，且不说审美奇差，都已经是新婚夜了还有什么好遮掩的呢？虽然面具男是因为戴着面具才被称为面具男，卡卡西更盼望他能把面具摘下来，像变魔法一样，从“谁也不是的男人”变成另一个他熟悉的人。

“……不能摘。”

然而事与愿违，面具男对面具的执着程度超乎想象——他甚至愿意把手从卡卡西的胸口移开，明明摸了那么久都舍不得换位置——他牵起卡卡西的手附在面具之上，“你很好奇？”

卡卡西在“很好奇”和“不怎么好奇”之间徘徊一阵，这短暂的犹豫换来面具男低低的笑声：“你要是肯把眼睛蒙上，我自然会摘掉。”

——那又有什么意义呢？

卡卡西想否决掉这个无聊的解决方案，然而面具男似乎预料到他会反驳，立刻将手指塞进卡卡西嘴里搅得唾液不可控地从嘴角流下，在卡卡西咬合牙关把他咬得鬼哭狼嚎前抽出，沿着小腹往下握住疲软的性器，卡卡西明显还没动情。

换个说法，他摸了这么久都没能把卡卡西摸得有感觉，可谓技术吊车尾。

面具男悲愤万分，手掌摩挲着会阴处，另一手从腰背滑下就要揉捏卡卡西浑圆的臀。

2.

“我还有个问题，”卡卡西按住他抚在自己屁股上的手，“你到底是谁？”

“我不是说过我谁也不是吗。”

面具男的不满已经溢出面具，他的手指都快要捅进去了，卡卡西居然不让他动，不好好扩张怎么行，难道是想受伤吗？

下一刻他就原谅了卡卡西的不知好歹，“我不知道你的名字，那待会儿要怎么喊？”

面具男一开始想问喊什么，但很快他就明白了。尽管不是亲热天堂的忠实拥趸，面具男也读过一些官能小说，战到酣处情到浓时呼唤相方名字并非罕见事，一想到待会儿卡卡西也会情迷意乱地呢喃自己的名字，面具男就满脸通红，所幸有面具遮挡才没被发现。

……慢着，可他现在只能是“谁也不是的男人”，难道要卡卡西喊这么长的名字吗？而且也太长了吧，可能刚说两个字就被喘息断掉，成了谁也喊不出的名字。

光是想象都足够扫兴。面具男撇撇嘴。

“那就……就喊我阿飞吧。”

躺在下方的卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，“阿飞？”

“嗯。”

“你不觉得叫你阿飞会很奇怪吗？”

“啊？”

卡卡西收回按在他手掌上的手，挪动腰部好让自己躺得舒服些，“虽然不指望你会看过《亲热天堂》这部著作，（面具男气恼地反驳“那才不是著作！”）……但外面的人听到阿飞这个名字肯定会怀疑的吧。”

面具男脸色一凛，他当然清楚卡卡西指的是谁，今天晚上他会出现在这里的原因好坏参半，好的不用赘述，坏的自然就是那些正潜伏在屋外的家伙。

“你既然早已有答案，又何必试探我。”

虽然晚了点，面具男依旧看穿卡卡西的心思，他根本不需要自己提供任何昵称，真正且唯一的名字在最初就被定下。

卡卡西没有说话，与他对视半晌才弯出一双月牙眼，“我这不是在征求你的意见嘛。”

“想不到你嘴皮子还挺利索。”面具男嘁了声，终于想起自己未开启的事业，又因为憋在胸前的那股气久久不散，手指不留情面地捅进后穴，才没入一个指节便被穴肉拧得进退不得，“这张嘴倒不如上面的。”

“你没摘手套！？”估计是气上头了，卡卡西连同左边的写轮眼一并睁大，目光凛冽语气尖锐，像下一秒就要将面具男的脑袋掰断。

不得不提的是，面具男确实怂了，他想说你别生气我现在就摘掉，回过神觉得自己太怂，他现在可不应该怕卡卡西，掌控权全在他手上，卡卡西怕他还差不多，经过一套逻辑严密的自我思想教育后面具男觉得他又行了：“对，我不仅不摘手套，待会儿还不准备戴套。”

卡卡西仍旧惊愕万分瞪着他，渐渐红了耳朵。

怕了吧！面具男沾沾自喜，那不是气话，他的确不打算戴套，既然是新婚的大好日子、彼此最亲密的日子，肌肤相亲的时刻为什么还要徒添隔阂呢？

而且就算没戴，卡卡西也不会怀孕啊……虽说如此，他还是偷偷想象过自己跟卡卡西的孩子会长什么模样。

“你……这，简直…………”

今晚终于第一次见到卡卡西语无伦次，面具男觉得这个时机晚得太奇怪，不过这不重要，他的手指现在被夹得发疼，卡卡西一点都不肯放松，真不知道在紧张什么。

他纳闷得很，空闲的手拉开离他最近的抽屉摸索一番便得到想要的东西，顶着卡卡西的目光娴熟地扭开润滑剂盖子，面具男将其每一秒的注视都视作鼓励：这套动作他在卡卡西进来前就演练了几遍，绝对不会出差错。

这可是初夜，被嘲笑就太逊了！

面具男当然没发现自己的逻辑有问题。

“你放松一点， 夹那么紧我的手都抽不出来了。”他抱怨道。

卡卡西好像回神了——他居然在这种时候走神——之前牢牢裹着他的括约肌松动了些，面具男意识到在对方遮住半张脸还不愿意实时汇报感想的情况下，判断自己到底做得怎样是件十分困难的事情。

有祖宗曰过：发现了问题就该解决问题。

于是他刚抽出手指立马把卡卡西那层碍事的面罩扯了下来，因为用力过度，几乎直接把面罩扯烂。

卡卡西说：“你有病吗？”

面具男理直气壮地答：“对！”

卡卡西没说话了，他现在的表情复杂至极，把愤怒震惊羞赧困惑通通揉碎再混成一团，安放在原本冷淡的脸上成了四不像。

面具男见他嘴唇动了动，猜测大概是想骂自己，可最终没有说出声，估计怕刺激到自己然后做出更有病的事情。卡卡西是对的，面具男腹部以下的部位现在胀痛得难受，还能耐着性子帮他扩张已经仁至义尽，若是听见卡卡西多说几句挑衅的话指不定失了控，到时候裤子一脱后腰一挺，卡卡西准能疼得哭出声。

他今晚的目标之一确实是让卡卡西哭，但那是要他爽哭，疼哭有什么意义，卡卡西若是真疼得流泪，掉的每颗眼泪都是在谴责他有多差劲。

“……我的面罩被你扯掉了，接下来该轮到我扯掉你的手套。”

面具男怎么都没料到，卡卡西开口的第一句话会是跟他讨价还价。

你变了！他想要指着卡卡西惊呼，可这么多年过去，谁又会不变呢？变化非错，错的是不曾亲眼目睹彼此的变化，时光却兀自流逝。

“成交。”

面具男伸出左手任由卡卡西脱下手套，顺从得这么快只是为了方便就着润滑剂扩张，既然卡卡西厌恶被隔着一层布料探索身体，那他配合一下又何妨。

几近到达耐性边缘的他将整管润滑剂挤入后穴，趁滑溜溜的液体流出前用手指堵住，在咕啾咕啾的水声中缓慢地抽插着，眼睛直勾勾盯着卡卡西，不知是热的或是羞的，总之红晕将那张脸染得艳丽，片刻前还想骂他的那张嘴断断续续呜咽，眉眼委屈，看向他的每一眼都像埋怨。

“所以你知道该怎么喊我了吗？”面具男吐字模糊，似是不情愿问出口，卡卡西却在那闷闷的嗓音里听出几分别扭的期待。

“唔……当然。”

卡卡西单手撑地坐起身子，这个动作让他下意识将两腿张得更开，只是现在不该害臊了，虽然面具男没有要求也没有暗示，但卡卡西觉得自己必须这样做，否则面具底下的那个人会哭的。

他伸手揽住男人的脖子，脑袋搁在肩侧，嘴唇与对方的耳朵只隔了一层罩布，这般距离纵使不是忍者也能听清他说的话。

“我知道，我当然知道该怎么喊你……”卡卡西闭上眼，对方尚未脱下手套的手贴在了他的腰后，安抚一般轻拍着他，像在鼓励，也像在紧张。他们今晚都很紧张。

“带土……我会把你喊作带土。”

于是谁也不是的面具男从这一刻起变成了宇智波带土。


	2. （中）

3.

——带土是不是也看过亲热天堂？

当体内被插入三根手指、尾椎被揉捏得酥麻时，卡卡西的脑子已经被快感拍打得云里雾里，他的脚踝压着带土的肩胛骨左右晃荡，小腿肚被舔吻着愈发的痒，他情不自禁蜷缩起脚趾，仿佛这样就能让羽毛刮划的触觉消退些许。

卡卡西原以为男性嗓音是发不出娇媚的叫床声，可带土撑开手指之后他便听见自己的嗓子里传出一阵又一阵尖叫，像春天遇见过的在路边苟合的野猫，又像途经花街时与他一门之隔的妓女。

卡卡西想，兴许人类也会发情，只不过不是固定在某个季节或某个场所，而是固定在某个对象。

除此之外，他今晚还知道了宇智波带土正是那个能令旗木卡卡西发情的对象，不然无法解释情感淡薄如他怎会这么轻易就动情。

带土没剪指甲，比指肉略长的指甲在手指抽插间时不时刮到内壁，牵扯出一阵钝痛，他条件反射地收缩却令指甲陷得更深，死循环般的痛觉将快感堆叠，没遭受过这种感觉的卡卡西摇着脑袋要带土把手指抽出去，理所当然被无视了。

——带土肯定看过亲热天堂。

他晕乎乎地下结论，尽管卡卡西也只有纸上谈兵的经验，如果把自己弄得丢盔卸甲的带土连这不值一提的经验都没有，那他可太丢人了。

事实证明卡卡西的天才脑袋和天才分析力并未因为濒临高潮的刺激而退化，他是对的，今夜迎娶新娘的宇智波带土的确事先做了一番深入研究，从一个月前传遍木叶大街小巷的“旗木卡卡西嫁入宇智波家”的婚讯开始，带土的心态可谓发生了翻天覆地的变化。

卡卡西怎么会嫁人？他不是个男人吗？而且还是嫁给宇智波？

……他居然嫁给我以外的宇智波？！

带土至少花了两周才彻底消化这个消息，期间揪住白绝盘问不下十次，并且在处理水影工作的同时放空大脑反复咀嚼那短短十数字。

他感觉整个世界都进入了时间夹缝，空气是凝滞的，光线是昏暗的，宇智波带土是呼吸困难的。而让白绝来形容就是一副随时准备上门灭族的模样，计划里没有宇智波灭族这一环节，就算木叶与宇智波关系紧张那也得过几年才适合收割成果，说实话，那时候他真怕带土突然发疯提前暴露月之眼。

所幸带土最后还是冷静下来，心想卡卡西跟宇智波的哪个男人结婚与我何干，一边催促白绝潜入木叶打听详细消息。像洞察了这份心急如焚，宇智波没几天便公开了新郎名讳——宇智波带土。

带土在头几分钟里高兴极了，恨不能当着全雾隐的面公布自己跟卡卡西的婚讯，直到猛然想起摧毁一切喜悦的事实：在木叶村的认知中，宇智波带土是名字被刻上慰灵碑的三战英雄。

虽然带土还活着，但这个世界上知道这件事的除了带土自己和若干白绝再无他人，在月之眼推进到最后阶段前这都会是不可言说的秘密。

卡卡西嫁的不是人，至少不是一个活人，而是嫁给一块无声又冰冷的碑。

卡卡西会被毁掉的。

他还来不及表达出进一步反应，晚些时候白绝带来更具体的消息令即将迸发的愤怒像卡在弹匣射不出的子弹，哑火的同时让人担心再扣一次扳机的话枪管会不会炸裂开来。

——卡卡西是自愿嫁过去的。

连“为什么”都不需要思考，带土几乎是在听见的同时就洞悉了隐含的前因。

强硬的宇智波一族，死去的宇智波带土，活着的旗木卡卡西。

能将这三者串联起来的只会是写轮眼。

“什么时候？”带土问。

白绝虽然有着与他同样的细胞，但并不是他肚子里的蛔虫，只能傻傻“啊？”了一声等待带土的讲解。

“那家伙跟……婚期是在什么时候？”

带土刻意留出一处空白，他实在说不出那个名字，也无法将之称为“我”。还好这次不会影响白绝理解。

白绝掰着手指头，“四天……不，三天后吧，带土要去当新郎吗？”

怎么可能。他嗤笑出声，露骨地鄙视白绝天真的想法，“我去看看木叶能弄出什么花样。”

“哎？”

“不觉得有意思么，声名鹊起的暗部队长居然答应跟一个死人结婚。”

带土不再感到生气，这有什么值得生气的？宇智波是为了保护写轮眼不流落到外族人手中，卡卡西是为了保护他的写轮眼不被抢走，那么卡卡西变成宇智波族人的话这两个问题便可迎刃而解，是一箭双雕呀。

他能想到的，卡卡西自然也能想到，带土甚至能够想象出卡卡西佝偻着背脊，站在慰灵碑前低声向他道歉，说自己没用不仅差点护不住带土的写轮眼现在还要毁了带土的声誉，每一句的愧疚都情真意切，听得带土呼吸不畅，攥紧拳头只想再召唤一次九尾。

当然只是想想，带土现在不再敢胡乱控制尾兽了。

两年前他选在漩涡玖辛奈分娩之夜放出九尾，险些造就一尸两命的惨剧，若不是在负伤离开时听见暗部说要分出一队护住村里另一个人柱力，带土也无法得知琳还活着——只是暂时醒不来。

听着尾兽的咆哮声和木叶村民四处逃难的慌乱喊叫，带土毫不犹豫地读取暗部的记忆：卡卡西的千鸟偏了一寸没能彻底击穿琳的心脏，反倒因这机缘巧合破了心脏上的咒印，三尾的力量也在这时发挥作用迅速修复伤口，最终让她捡回一命。只不过带土确认琳的生死的时候恰好撞上三尾附身龟息，被骗了过去。

带土几乎要笑出声。

那他这一年的所作所为算什么？他刚刚做的事情又算什么？

九尾怒吼冲天，尾兽玉蓄势待发，四代火影拦下了一次又一次攻击却也即将到达极限。

——现在还可以挽回。

带土随手扔掉陷入幻术的暗部，并未立刻赶往作战的最前线。

今晚针对木叶的袭击是早有预谋，他断然不会孤身而来，附在他身上的几只白绝勉强可以算作同伙。

却也不是。对琳的存活瞒而不报是最直白的证据。

在周围设了结界后带土往半边身体注入查克拉，逼迫潜伏在内的白绝孢子全部现形再一一击杀，他也不怕黑绝会对此起疑，黄色闪光的实力有目共睹，将木叶这边的眼线统统折掉不会是难题。

直至处理完这附近的白绝体，带土才动身。

这场婚礼确实很有意思。

右眼的万花筒让带土能够自如进出木叶，更能在熙熙攘攘的人群中开辟出独属他的前排观礼空间，也因而获悉许多白绝未曾提及的小道消息——或许是不知道，或许是不感兴趣，或许是想要隐瞒，总之带土没从他嘴里听到过。

他前几天推测的前因完全无误，无论是宇智波抑或卡卡西都打得一手好算盘，谁也没把活着的带土算进去，带土不怪他们，就连当初的他都不敢相信自己居然没死。

然而这不代表带土会停止嘲笑，当他看向身着白无垢的卡卡西时嘲弄更甚。

垃圾卡卡西！宇智波让你嫁你还真的嫁，竟然穿白无垢穿得这么好看……难看死了！本来就白头发白皮肤，现在还穿白衣服，把你扔雪地里一会儿就分不清人在哪儿。哼，不过我有万花筒，到时候要是心情好就勉为其难去找你吧。

带土在心里碎碎念，眼睛却没离开过作为今日焦点的卡卡西，看着他一步步走上宇智波神社的台阶，踏过暗红色的鸟居最后停在神社前殿的拜堂前，弯着背听神官一字一句地念出祝词。

同为白色的角隐与面罩因这姿势彻底遮住了卡卡西的脸，带土无从知晓他此刻的神情。会是看厌了的波澜不惊吗？可他又不希望卡卡西会对这场完全为利益服务的婚礼感到欣喜。

尽管可以肯定卡卡西对自己存有恋慕之心——逃避了几年到了今天他实在不愿再避而不谈——带土却无法确认卡卡西能否接受蜕变成现在这个模样的他，“宇智波带土”在卡卡西心中比起一个人，或许更像一种象征、一种精神寄托。

他能接受宇智波带土死而复生吗？

带土知道这个自问是愚蠢且无用功的，可实在忍不住，他也想霸道一点把真相直接披露在卡卡西面前逼迫他接受，只是想象到可能存在的卡卡西的异样神态，带土便觉无力：说不定宇智波带土只是一块木牌会更好。

他望向放在神官前方的牌位，不需细看也能知道那上面刻着谁的姓名，卡卡西捧起浅红色的酒杯先小酌一口，接着在木牌前倒了一半再喝掉剩余的，一共大中小的三杯酒喝的时间不长，带土却觉得漫长得正如祝词所念的一生一世。

他应当站在那里的，穿着付有宇智波族纹的黑色羽织与卡卡西并肩宣誓相守终生，在得到祝福后合饮交杯酒、行礼，再交换戒指。

而不是任由卡卡西孤零零地对着漆黑的木牌完成属于两个人的婚礼——或者说，属于一个死人与一个活人的阴阳婚礼。

可有意思了，不是吗？

带土的脸僵硬得连单纯的扯嘴角都做不到。

“听说晚上还会特地召唤亡灵来完成最后一个步骤。”

他听见在离得较远的地方有人谈论着更多秘辛，令他的好奇心显得不那么难堪的是无知者仍然占大多数，“什么步骤？”

“还能是什么，”挑起话题的那人挤眉弄眼，半晌得不到同伴的附和才泄气交代了答案，“就，新婚夫妇到了夜里不都得……那个嘛！”

“哦哦！……可旗木卡卡西嫁的不是……这没法做吧？”

“所以才要召唤亡灵呀！”语气忽地变得神神叨叨，“据说宇智波族内就有那种召唤术，听着诡异但貌似是真的！”

“那不就是得跟……得跟那种东西呆一晚上，还要做那些事，啧啧，也太惨了吧。”

“说不定那样才能跟这个人间恶鬼配一对。”

“哈哈，你说得有道理。”

原来如此。带土木然点着脑袋。原来这场婚礼在这里还没能完，卡卡西晚上还要跟宇智波带土的鬼魂继续成礼。

但宇智波带土没死，自然也不存在鬼魂一说，卡卡西注定要愿望落空。

他会难过吗？带土突然想到，绸缪了这么久的事情最终变成竹篮打水，肯定会难过的吧。

——那可不行，今天可是卡卡西的大喜日子，怎么也得开开心心地度过。

所以这场婚礼还需要他的参与，他还有能够完成的步骤。

察觉到这点的带土抖擞了精神，万花筒一转便消失在原地。

4.

带土今天穿的裤子并不宽松，随着情动愈发感到被束缚得难受，他撤下抚摸着卡卡西后背的手转而去解自己的裤腰带，这动作不加掩饰，卡卡西眯着眼一边感受着体内深入浅出的手指一边去瞧藏在裤子里鼓起的一团，黑色的布料加上室内昏暗的阴影实际看不真切，他却止不住喉咙的吞咽：待会儿就是那个要进来吗……

他隐隐期待着，也有些害怕，面前有着自己勃起的性器作为对照，着实很难想象下面狭窄的入口能把另一个相似的部位完全含住。

不对，虽说明面上是他嫁给带土，但实际怎么样也没人知道呀，他为什么非得乖乖躺在这儿等着挨操呢？

在这难得的清醒时间卡卡西不由得回忆自己刚走进这座卧室时所看到的景象，身着黑色长衫的带土坐在斗柜边，面上被一个品味不敢恭维的橙底黑纹面具覆盖着看不见表情，漆黑的长发并不平顺，加之厚厚一层让他看起来像被静电电得炸毛——卡卡西不敢说对方更像一条黑色毛毛虫。

而与带土对比鲜明的自己则是一身的白，白头发，白无垢，连皮肤都较带土的白上几分。他突然明白了带土先前所说的“弄脏”到底是出自什么心态。

——神经病心态。

尽管面具男已经变成了带土，但他们终究是同一个个体，卡卡西之前曾说面具男有病，现在的带土并不会因为换了个名字就令神经病程度有所减轻。

想到这点，卡卡西就不大愿意继续躺着了，他可以接受自己被带土操，然而一旦确定这个带土有着难以言喻的神经病——热爱跟踪，被戳破就掐着嗓子喊“卡卡西前辈好坏坏就爱欺负人家呜呜呜”，时不时会跑来摸自己的腰和屁股——卡卡西发现他很难再心平气和地接受现实。

带土笨是笨了点，好歹其他方面都很正常。面具男不仅审美捉急行为异常，还思维跳脱逻辑神奇，卡卡西要多操整整四倍的心。他一向易懒，现在分析完更添一份惰性，愈发不想纵容正压在自己身上胡作非为的叠加了面具男buff的带土。

打定主意要重整体位的卡卡西试图支起身子，虽然带土前面说了要强奸他，但并没有刻意限制他的行动，因为卡卡西“太乖顺了”——这个形容词让卡卡西胃里一酸——带土本来准备给他捆个龟甲缚，据说为此练习过。卡卡西乍一听见直在心里骂他神经病、不知廉耻、把那个懵懂无知的大男孩还给我，后来被摸得舒服了脑子也有些飘飘然，觉得要不自己下回表现得凶狠些好给带土提供机会，嗯……毕竟练习了却无用武之地确实挺打击热情，而他最不想看见带土垂头丧气的模样。

卡卡西腰抬到一半就被按了回去，本以为会碰到硬邦邦的榻榻米没想到却枕上了带土从旁边拉过来的靠垫。

哪来的？他望向带土，对方比他想象的还要熟知房间里的布局。

快夸我贴心！带土没看过来，高兴地哼着小调，隔着面具传出来的声音闷闷的，最后化作一片模糊。显然他误会了卡卡西的动作，以为是因为躺在地板硌着背难受才起身，于是贴心地递过柔软的布团。

卡卡西片刻前曾经对比过两人的体格差。两人只有自己刚进屋时都是站着的，带土约摸比他高大半个脑袋，跟当年水门班时期一样的差距让卡卡西咬了咬后槽牙，他决定明天开始多喝点牛奶什么的，与带土的年纪差并不能说服他内心的忿忿不平。

当带土的身躯伏在上方、影子几乎能笼罩着整个他的时候，卡卡西不得不承认对方的肩和腰都要比他宽厚，即便有着衣物覆盖仍能看出底下肌肉的轮廓，他不动声色地看向自己的臂膀和腰腹，又沉默着收回视线，彻底放弃了方才的决定。

识时务者为俊杰。卡卡西当时是这么想的，直到现在他的手险些握不住带土硬塞过来的发烫的阳具才知道自己那个想法有多傻。

卡卡西后悔了，如果时间可以倒转回进门的那刻，他一定不会把主动权交出去任由自己被带土压在地上扒光衣服，像被削鳞也不乱甩尾巴的死鱼，现在他想挣扎一下都会招致带土的疑惑。

“把它放进去。”

带土半命令式诱导着，卡卡西的手却只是虚虚环握住滚烫的性器，迟迟不往已然扩张顺利的那处移，手心还渗出了汗，不知是被热着还是被吓着总之沾得茎身黏糊糊的，带土猜的是后一个原因，这个念头让他产生几分喜悦，以这种方式吓到卡卡西能带来双倍成就感。

然而这么僵持下去不是办法，虽说带土借着微弱的光线也可以自己对准捅进去，但这样一来便少了许多乐趣，哪怕看不见，他也想让卡卡西经历一番面红耳赤。

卡卡西脸皮薄，这对于大部分木叶忍者而言或许是秘密，带土显然不在范围内，在如何调动卡卡西情绪这一方面他虽称不得开山祖师，但也是佼佼者。带土从小便擅长此道，用得最多的自然是挑衅，笨蛋卡卡西经常被他一激就会上钩——直到很久以后带土才意识到这是卡卡西给予的区别待遇。

白色的面罩就算完好无损也只挡得住大半张脸，现下被带土扯破了，比起阻挡更像一种引诱。卡卡西肤白，比布料还要再白一分，却不是惨戚戚的冷色调，皮肤下血液逡巡让他整张脸都透出淡淡的粉色，恍惚间还以为抹了胭脂，凑近了闻却只有皂香味，带土用鼻尖撞上他的脸颊肉，舌头不知疲倦地在下巴周围舔出道道水痕，“卡卡西……”

他不再维持初见时跳脱高昂的嗓音，卡卡西不知是被热情的舔吻还是被沙哑的声线催生出更多情欲，后穴里头竟汩汩流出了水，沾湿了带土卡在穴口的手指。

“好色情啊，只是这样就已经兴奋成这样了吗？”他轻轻咬了咬卡卡西的下颚骨，拔出手指时听见清晰的噗嗤声，“快放进去吧，明明那么想吃。”

卡卡西想说才不是，手却没能忍住引着带土的阳具凑近未能完全合上的后穴，冠状沟顷刻间被内里流出的粘液浸泡得湿润，一没留神便让涨红的龟头滑了进去。

尽管扩张过但这只是杯水车薪，周遭肌肉像被撕裂开来，他受了痛下意识就要将那活儿扯出去，带土怎会如他愿，见他有抗拒的意向当即挺腰，粗大的前端往前进了几分，被粘液裹着牢牢卡在了穴口。

“……嘶……你…你退出去…！” 

带土才不听他的，书上说这个时候无论男人女人讲的都是反话，一听就前功尽弃。他虽不是十足的理论派，偶尔还是会从初始理论出发考虑，而且卡卡西痛归痛，阴茎也不见得疲软，仍高高翘起放肆地流着前精，带土用指尖轻轻拨弄马眼，卡卡西立刻红着脸看过来，噙满泪的眼里是故作的恼怒，瞪得他心里又酥又痒，捉弄的心思愈发高涨。

“别、别弄了……带土…别弄那里了……呜……”大概是明白了带土吃软不吃硬，卡卡西咬住下唇放软了语气，这混账挑逗完却不让射，故意用手指堵住泻精的口子不就是为了看他示弱，放在往常卡卡西定要给他一脚，今晚便算了，都说新婚夜要记一辈子的，他可不想以后回忆起来这夜的一半记忆都是在打架。

带土似乎笑了，屋内只有月光充当光源，他仍趴伏在卡卡西身上，又没完全摘掉面具仅仅露出小半张脸，被泪水模糊了视线的卡卡西只能凭借空气流动勉强判断。

“你全放进去了我自然就不弄，”他循循善诱，“嗯……我还把面具摘掉，如何？”

离得这么近，卡卡西当然把这些都一字不漏地听清，前半句像威胁让他分外不爽，听完后半句他却动摇了，戴着面具的人从一开始就比素面朝天的人多一层伪装，而正如拆开礼物最外边那层包装总是最快乐的时刻，撕开任何人格上的伪装总能让人感到亢奋。

但，带土当真会这么听话吗？

卡卡西不免有所顾虑，他还没忘掉带土今天晚上刚见面时的作态。

“底下该不会还有面罩眼罩什么的吧。”

这句裹挟着试探的玩笑话惹怒了带土，当下恶狠狠地咬了口卡卡西的脸颊肉，“你以为我是你吗！戴着暗部面具还不肯摘面罩。”说完又觉得自己咬得太用力留下的齿痕过于明显，便补救般用舌头一下下舔着凹下去的地方，“都不知道你的脸有什么好看，明明就长成这样而已……”

卡卡西没管他的不定时抽风，几乎可以算得出来，带土每说两三句话都得发一次神经，要是每回他都劳心劳力去管那今晚用不着做睡觉以外的事情了，平心而论，卡卡西对于自己未成年却要做成年后才能做的事情的这个现实的确跃跃欲试。

算了，姑且……相信他吧。卡卡西撅着嘴仍有些不情不愿，腿倒是张得更开，绕到带土腰后用脚踝抵着他的背往下压，自己也挺起腰努力抬高屁股好吮吸得那根灼热的肉棒更深更牢。

他不敢动得太快，体内被钝物寸寸破开的感觉并不美好，总让他记起苦无陷入血肉的意识模糊。然而苦无锋利，划破皮肤割断血管吐息间便能完成得干净利落，一点都不痛，带土的肉刃却是沿着切割线缓慢撕开卡卡西这张纸，应当是不疼的，可卡卡西觉得与之同时被撕开的除了身体，还有感情。

同样的月夜里，前几年的卡卡西还瘫坐在洗手池前捂着右手呕吐，此刻的卡卡西即将与带土开展一场情迷意乱的情事，一切恍如梦境。

像过了几十年，卡卡西知道实际时间并没有那么夸张，但他依旧忍不住长吐一口气：他终于把整根都吞了进去。

小腹下陌生的胀痛感让他难耐地扭着腰调整姿势，他渐渐意识到埋在体内的筋肉鼓动属于另一人，“我正在与带土交合”的认知一旦出现在脑海，卡卡西便整个人都傻愣住。

“不愧是天才卡卡西，做得真棒。”带土毫不吝啬自己的夸赞，哪怕这要求是他最先提出的，他也未曾想过卡卡西真的能在没有他的主动下将全部容纳，“那我要摘掉面具咯——”

卡卡西当即回神，使劲睁大眼睛盯着他，生怕错过分毫细节，这模样落在带土眼里分外可爱，暴露在外的嘴唇弯出一个甜甜的笑，可惜被卡卡西无视了。

说是摘掉面具，事实上他只需要掀开仍围在脸上的大部分罩布，卡卡西曾纳闷他是怎么隔着这层罩布看清自己，后来他被折腾得想不起这个问题，现在他记起来了但也已经没有必要追究答案。

带土屈起一根手指勾住下边缘，故意拖延解开谜底的时间而徐徐移动着手臂，卡卡西绷紧喉咙，没留意自己连后穴都夹紧了。

月光便是在这一刹那消失无踪。

“……！”

当卡卡西要暴起揪住带土时却整个人被重新压回地面被迫仰躺着，紧接着感觉身体从内部被撞了一下，那根自他含进去便无动静的肉特地挑在这个时候苏醒了。

带土笑出声，他的视觉仿佛半分不受黑暗影响，伸手精准地扣住卡卡西僵在半空的手腕将它按在自己脸上。

“面具我已经摘掉了哦。”

卡卡西没听见这句话，从触碰到带土脸上凹凸不平的疤痕开始耳边尽是嗡嗡的嘶鸣。

地震了。卡卡西想。这个世界地震了，自己就站在震源中心随着塌陷的地面一并沉入深不见底的岩层，巨石垒得他胸膛发疼呼吸不畅，像与那日被埋在神无毗桥前的宇智波带土交换了位置，同时十分明白，他此刻的痛楚比不上当时带土所能感受到的万分之一，这一切不过是旗木卡卡西一厢情愿的虚妄执念。

他触碰着带土。可这是真的吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提及了很多私设，然后发现还是太隐晦，建议阅读下篇前先看补充篇 [《远在咫尺》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189601/chapters/66411163)


	3. （下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 观看下篇前建议先阅读卡卡西视角的补充篇[《远在咫尺》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189601/chapters/66411163)以便理解大量私设。
> 
> （11.20更新）
> 
> 两篇文章均已修整一番，扩展了部分当时略过的情节和情感表达，看着应该没之前那么生硬，作者能力有限还请见谅。

5.

卡卡西是被嵌在体内的肉桩子一下一下地撞回神的。

整根拔出，又整根插入，直出直入丝毫不改变方向，尽管看不见带土的表情，掐在腰上的那只手力度明显透露着不满。

而被以这种方式唤醒，饶是向来冷静自持的卡卡西也一阵羞赧，他本想开口说点什么，喉间滞涩得连气音都发不出，只能退而求其次用仍贴着带土脸侧的手掌示意自己回神了。然而当掌肉磨蹭到横亘在苹果肌上的疤痕时，卡卡西不可自抑地想到别的。

——带土当时会伤得有多深多疼啊……像他这样的哭包一定没少被疼哭吧……

他追不回那段失散的日子，只能在抓得住的现在挺起上身，屈着腰腹亲吻那一道道抹不掉的伤痕。

带土像是被他的这个举止吓到，不仅松开原先紧握腰肢的手，连欲望蓬勃的下半身也不动了。

“……卡卡西……”

带土的声音格外沙哑，并非尽为情欲所影响，更像一种预备的哭腔。

啊，所以才说带土是哭包啊。

卡卡西低声应了，唇沿着沟壑细细磨蹭，又用舌尖舔弄，仿佛晚来的抚慰。自从带土走后他便沾上了对方旧日里的坏习性，可这一次他迟到得太久，才会在到达的那刻让带土感动得即将哭出来，这种扭曲的成就感虽说令人暗爽，但卡卡西不打算再有下次。

他们之间的错过，一辈子一次也已经太多了。

“你不动吗？”

虽然现在体内被带土侵入着，卡卡西却不见得要把主动权全盘让出，他双手环抱住带土的肩膀，全身唯有臀部还贴着地能够作为着力点，于他而言实在不好作动，连着尝试了几遍都没弄出多大动静。

“你现在这样……我好难受……”最后他只能收紧手臂把脑袋搁在带土一边肩上，像努力缩在对方怀里，他身体发育得没那么迅速，个头间的差距让这个姿势不会显得太别扭，双腿仍勾着带土的腰——但依旧不敢整个人都埋进带土怀里，卡卡西不敢想象全身只以双方的交合处支撑着，那得、那得是怎么样的感觉啊！

带土没有反应，他是呆住了，源于从未见过此刻柔软至此的卡卡西，像一捧任他揉搓的棉花贴敷在胸前，原本搁在腰侧的手情不自禁抱住变得软绵绵的人，掌心盖在对方有着累累伤疤的后背上下磨蹭着，心里将那些凹凸不平清晰地一道道复刻，将喜悦感割得支离破碎。

“你为什么非要嫁给宇智波带土呢？”带土问。

尽管他已经因为卡卡西的话而变成了宇智波带土，但认知上依然是将自己与其割裂开，当要提及宇智波带土的时候，带土并不会称之为“我”，这让卡卡西感到十分陌生。

“你喜欢他吗？”

卡卡西没有回答。

“你该不会是把我当成宇智波带土了吧？”

卡卡西掀起眼皮，不咸不淡地看着他。

“你不是带土吗？”

他先是沉默，而后低低笑出声，“只是现在而已。”

只有现在他还可以是宇智波带土。

当旭日东升，晨光照进这座卧室的时候，他就要重新戴上面具，正如他来的那般。

卡卡西似是叹息一声，灼热的气息在他的肩颈处徘徊了一阵，“只有现在……也足够了……”

“你还没回答。”带土追问道。这个问题拥有与恶趣味同源的动机，他明知道正确答案却偏要卡卡西亲口复述，像为了加深印象——他的，以及卡卡西的。

旗木卡卡西嫁给宇智波带土的理由是［ ］。

善解人意的阿飞在今晚之前就为这道题备了两个选项，从无从下手的填空题变成能够赌概率的选择题，带土刚刚递出了第一个选项，而卡卡西没有接。

也就是说……

“写轮眼。”

卡卡西用鼻尖轻触带土冰凉的耳垂，秋日夜晚的凉意依然从窗缝钻进了室内。

“比起情爱，血继限界的诱惑更符合忍者身份，不是吗？”

带土倏地托起他的臀肉将卡卡西整个人往自己怀里按，同时就着卡卡西不得不坐在他腿上的姿势开始挺动腰腹，这次的力度既不是试探也并非报复，曾被称作吊车尾的他在每一次的挺入都迫切地找寻着令对方失控的捷径，动作节奏在耐心与急躁之间频繁切换，一时胡乱地左冲右撞，一时又细细变换着角度研磨肉壁。

初经人事的卡卡西哪受得住这般难以预测的刺激，野蛮开拓着的肉棒本就像一柄从内里切割他的钝刀，在今夜之前卡卡西从未知道自己的身体竟能被进入得那么深，更不知道肉体碰撞除了打架造成的痛觉，还存在如此折磨人的……快乐——对，正是快乐，往常厚实如堡垒的精神防线在它面前不堪一击，卡卡西除了紧捉着带土的手臂，又无意识把手悬到他的后背，用指甲在紧致的背肌上划出一道道凌乱的线条。带土对无力说话的卡卡西满意得自作滤镜，那些仍流着血的张牙舞爪的细小伤口已不再是伤口，而是卡卡西亲手描绘的两人的春宵。

“……唔…………啊……！”

卡卡西原是半阖着眼帘乖乖被他锁在腿上，此刻却使劲挣扎起来，看似是要挣脱这个怀抱，后穴绵软的肉却用力咬住不断操着那处的肉棒，纵是这样的快感之下卡卡西依然不敢放声叫唤，呻吟声像尖细的猫叫一下下剐着两人的耳膜，不多时腹部的衣料便沾了濡湿——只有卡卡西的衣服是被完全脱掉的。

“你可真会享受啊。”带土感叹道，用指甲盖刮了刮射精后软趴下来的阴茎，激得仍沉浸在高潮痉挛的卡卡西一震，也乱了喘息的频率，“不过你没必要压抑，他们——那些一直蹲守在这间屋子附近的家伙，不都是为了听你有没有在叫床嘛。”

“呵……召唤亡灵……亏你这样的大天才也会信。——我很好奇，如果今晚宇智波带土没来，那么你又有怎样的办法骗过他们？”

“自慰能有现在这么爽吗？……卡卡西前辈。”他又用回阿飞阴阳怪气的腔调，手指不经意地动了动，下一刻细小柔软的树枝便牢牢系住卡卡西仍流着精液的前端，“还是说前辈打算跟自己的影分身做这——样的事情呢？”

不要故意惹我生气。带土本想这么警告，可说出来的话少了胁迫多了嘲讽，比起一个强奸犯——他居然还没忘记自己今晚的人设——他更像是在无理取闹。

“……”

而卡卡西除了刚被捆住时发出一声短促的气音外再无声响，连喘息都刻意放缓放慢生怕惊扰了带土。

他这是在拒绝跟阿飞交流吗？带土不由得想到这个原因。可阿飞就是带土、就是他呀，难不成卡卡西前辈是要否认他——这样的存在吗？

当“卡卡西不愿意接受现在的宇智波带土”在心中尘埃落定的那刻，他猛地将蜷缩在怀里的人推回到地板，也没收敛力度，所幸那里铺放着早就准备好的被褥才没让卡卡西摔出淤青，但这动作始终是猝不及防的，还没恢复力气的卡卡西膝盖着地时忍不住痛呼一声，震得带土心肝一颤，他往前伸出手，伸至半路又缩了回去，为卡卡西在彻底的漆黑中丧失视觉而庆幸。

——他不愿意接受我。

——他怎么可以、他怎么可以不接受……！

带土一方面清晰知道这不过是他的刚愎自用，另一方面又不敢探究事实到底为何，现在仅仅是假设都让他咬牙切齿想着如何让卡卡西改变想法，如果真相确实如此……不，他无法想象自己到底会做出怎么样的反应。

尽管视野里的彼此只是隐藏在黑暗中的朦胧轮廓，在尚未弄清楚对方结论的此刻，带土仍害怕得到卡卡西的注视。他往前摸索着，触及湿漉漉的股缝便知道卡卡西正如料想的那般背对的自己，这让他顿觉安心，用手指随意抽插几下后带土又换回仍情绪高涨的性器。

“…………我知道……”

不知是不是因为卡卡西把头埋在被子堆叠的布团，就算在这么安静的卧室他的声音依旧细如蚊喃，轻易被肉体的碰撞声盖住，但带土又想听清——他也是为了让卡卡西交代清楚才换成现在的姿势，只有这样他才没法捂住卡卡西的嘴——便不由自主地放慢动作，俯身覆盖在背上凑近去听。

“我相信你……你一定会来的……”

这说的都是什么傻话？带土心想卡卡西该不会爽到脑子糊涂了吧，连这种一听就是搪塞自己的谎话都讲得出来，当下故作恼怒往方才发现的敏感点狠狠撞了几下，可在卡卡西的低泣声中他无比清楚自己不可自抑地想听他说更多、更多依赖宇智波带土的真心话。

——为什么会相信我呢？

带土没问出这句话，他只是说：“这是看准了宇智波带土是个乐于助人的傻瓜吗？”

“但他明明是个彻头彻尾的坏人啊。”

不等卡卡西作出回答，带土径自接上后半句，他知道卡卡西听得见，却对对方企图反驳的挣扎置若罔闻，单手将弓起的脊背重重按回被子里，另一手绕到身前捧起仍在不应期的阴茎，当随着碰撞而左右摇晃时他就用拇指不轻不重揉捏渗出粘液的尿道口，木遁尽职尽责锁在那儿，在得到允许前都只能可怜兮兮地淌着这样一小股细流。

由于看不到，带土对卡卡西的狼狈全凭想象，手中冒着前液的性器会不停流出透明色的液体，如果不是自己将它握住，那就是要受重力牵引往下滴，一点一滴地在干净的床铺晕出湿痕，像一场过分缓慢的失禁；他不能肯定卡卡西是否有洁癖，但以对方涵盖工作与生活的一丝不苟的作风，现在这样羞耻的生理反应断然不是能坦然接受的。说不定卡卡西也在安静地流眼泪，晶莹剔透的泪液从眼角沁出，滑落脸颊，在腮边眷恋几秒才滴落。然而这不符合卡卡西现在的姿势，而且流的或许也不止眼泪，还有刺激之下溢出口腔的唾液、因燥热难耐而从额角滴落的汗，统统直接陷入被子里、枕头里，往后的夜里就算带土不在，卡卡西也能通过嗅觉回忆起今晚的淫糜放荡。

如果卡卡西知道他已经为未来的空白做好打算，一定会质问他许多个“为什么”：为什么宇智波带土不能每晚都在？为什么不能留在他身边？——为什么他不能一直当着宇智波带土？

为什么呢？

……大概因为，他是个坏人吧。

6.

宇智波带土不会否认自己曾对波风水门和漩涡玖辛奈动过杀心的事实。

人柱力被抽走尾兽的下场，他从斑的记忆里了解得一清二楚，也打定主意铲除任何企图阻止他的人。尽管四代夫妇现在仍活在世上，但蓄意杀人的想法是那么真实地存在过，玖辛奈自那之后身上挥之不去的虚弱更是证据确凿，带土看见自己干净的手掌时不时会想起沾满她的血迹的那个晚上。

卡卡西的噩梦也会出现这样的场景吗？他情不自禁地联想。

说来可恶，在大多数卡卡西因噩梦而惊醒的夜里，带土实际都守在一旁，望着浴室里一遍遍搓洗右手的卡卡西沉默不语；九尾夜后他多加了一个动作，当卡卡西神经质般翻看右手时带土也会抬起双手，学着他用视线勾勒自己的掌纹，但带土的右手是白绝体哪来什么掌纹，这没关系，既然眼睛都是共用一双，那么他缺失的右半边由卡卡西补上也很正常。

如果那天晚上没有得知琳仍存活的消息，他与卡卡西虽互为半身却要走上背道而驰的道路。带土险些笑出声，这可真讽刺，他在神无毗说过要用自己的眼睛为卡卡西看未来，然而他的目之所及与卡卡西所能看见的事物竟截然相反。

“你到底看到了什么？”

带土站在自己的万花筒空间里无声问着，卡卡西理所当然地听不见，于是他不断靠近卡卡西：如果能够站在同一个角度、同一个位置的话，说不定就会明白这点。

不过“宇智波带土”已经死了，所以靠近卡卡西的人应当是“阿飞”，从卡卡西的反应来看，他也不排斥“阿飞”的存在。

带土点点头，对卡卡西的眼光十分赞赏，但又不愿意承认阿飞与过去的宇智波带土有多相像，因为这同时意味着阿飞与现在的宇智波带土有多不相像；卡卡西越喜欢阿飞，自然就越不喜欢现在的宇智波带土。

可他忘了，喜欢过去不代表厌恶未来。带土也不是卡卡西。

“那你今晚为什么要来？”

卡卡西总算喘过气了，谢天谢地，他没成为被快感折磨到窒息昏迷的第一人，从来没人告诉他做爱是一件如此消耗精力的事情，而带土又是那么精通——不可置信，那个笨蛋带土也会有被他夸赞精通某事的一天。但这说到底都只是卡卡西固执己见，能够只身潜入木叶并趁人柱力妊娠之际解开九尾封印的家伙又怎会是平凡之辈，现在的带土理应与自己印象里笨手笨脚的木叶中忍不可同日而语。

可，带土就是带土啊。

小时候笨笨地跟踪自己连护目镜反射出夕阳光都不知道的带土，水门班时总跟自己拌嘴打架被摁在地上摩擦也死活不肯认输的带土，神无毗桥前舍命救下自己将未来托付给他的带土，掀动九尾之乱放出尾兽又帮忙收拾残局的矛盾的带土，以及新婚当天夜袭自己故作陌生却缠绵难解的带土，全部都是同一个人——全部都是卡卡西偷偷喜欢了多年的那个人啊。

他闭上眼，湿漉漉的眼皮沾满泪与汗实在是太沉了。

带土在听到他发问后便不再动作，这场性爱着实像接力赛，主动权现在又落回到卡卡西手中，他试着调转方向重新面向带土，腰刚转动半圈就被扭回去强制固定住，体力所剩无几的卡卡西不想硬碰硬，这也让他暗自下定决心从明天开始要好好锻炼自己的身体力量。

“你一直在跟踪我。”

“你从小就喜欢跟踪我，看来就算长大了这个爱好也没有变。”

“为什么要跟踪我？为什么要来看我和你的婚礼？”

卡卡西每说一句话，都徐徐挺动腰臀用自己的后穴将那根灼热的性器从头到尾地吞吐一回，动作不慌不忙，只有在听见肉冠脱离穴口所发出的“啵”的一声时生怕下次会含不住，才迫不及待地往后移动。这是他跟带土除了眼睛外最亲密真实的连结，卡卡西肯定不会错过。

——为什么这些年都不回来？

他连着问了许多句，唯独这一句不敢出口，任由它死死噎在喉头梗着脖子。

“那你呢？”

带土以问题回应问题，而他的动作与话语一般出其不意，恰巧掐在卡卡西吞入的过程中，双向动作令肉棒捅入的力度加重了几分，卡卡西霎时间软了腰要趴回被子上，没一会儿就被带土捞了回去紧贴着腹部，粗硬的阴毛蹭得臀肉一阵难耐的痒，带土藉着这个姿势顶着先前让卡卡西无力呻吟的敏感点深入浅出数十下，积聚多时的精液冲刷着肉壁最细嫩的那处惹得卡卡西直想往前爬开。卡卡西一手使劲想把箍住自己的奇怪绳索扯断，他想射精想到快要疯了，偏偏这该死的东西怎么都解不开，刚爽完一记的带土在他背后低喘着，室内也没有开灯，他只得暂时抛开羞耻心呜咽几声示弱，好让始作俑者能够记起来。

幸好带土记忆力尚好也良心未泯，毫不犹豫解除木遁，在卡卡西因堆叠多层的快感而胡乱叫唤着的时候把他重新抱到自己腿上——带土特别喜欢这个姿势，好似这样就能彻底拥有卡卡西——下巴搁在肩后，嘴唇不住地蹭着烧红了的耳廓，“你想留着这只写轮眼，除了救琳还有别的理由吗？”

他不担心卡卡西会听不到，如果第一遍听不清那么他就重复第二遍、第三遍，直至得到满意的回答。某种意义上他的性格之烂与小时候的卡卡西相比有过之而无不及。

“…就算…就算不是为了琳……我竭尽全力也要拥有……拥有它……”当带土重复到第三遍的时候卡卡西总算把自己支离破碎的语言系统重新整合起来，虽然做完爱才告白的顺序有些奇怪，但带土仍活着、就在这里搂着自己的现实本来就比所有事情都要不可思议。

“因为……这是我最喜欢的人送给我的最珍贵的礼物，我怎么能够把它弄丢呢。”

“那么你呢？”

他问出这句话的时候声音轻飘飘的，像抓不住的雾，像冬日飘散在冷空气里一抹乳白色的呼吸。

“你今天是不是自己扩张过了？”带土突然问道，“刚刚进入得太容易了，之前我用手指给你扩张的时候也特别轻松，完全没看到我以为会有的努力忍痛的表情。”

“……”

“为什么不回答？所以我没猜错对吧？……嘶！疼……怎么突然咬我！”

特地转过头往他脸上啃一口的卡卡西不打算做任何辩解，他对带土的新印象又增加了一点，用明知故问来转移话题。

“你管那么多干嘛……”他闷着声音说。

我怎么不能管？带土气结。我不管你的话你还指望谁来管你！毕竟我对你——

——我对卡卡西……？

思绪猝然断在了这个位置，带土反复回味着未尽的末尾，揣摩自己在方才那一刻到底是要接续怎样的语句，像用指腹摩挲着毛线团末端分叉的线头，最终要将它重新搓成一束。

尽管作为阿飞的时候他变着花样向卡卡西道过无数句感人肺腑的“我喜欢你”，但那都是“阿飞”喜欢“卡卡西前辈”的心情，不是他、不是“带土”。

很奇怪，带土总执着于把自己割裂成好几份——并非物理层面上的血腥场景，而是精神人格，像今晚他先是抛弃了“阿飞”成为“谁也不是的男人”，后来顺着卡卡西的引导从“谁也不是的男人”过渡到“宇智波带土”这一身份，现在“宇智波带土”竟开始怀念起“阿飞”。他不愿意承认但又比谁都清楚，这是自己一种特有的逃避方式，每当想逃离某个现实时就会下意识切换，阿飞≠谁也不是的男人≠宇智波带土，渐渐的就连他自己也信了这道胡扯的等式，然而今晚他无法继续自欺欺人了：如果他们都不是他，那还可以是谁？

阿飞喜欢他的卡卡西前辈才有着层出不穷的告白花样，谁也不是的男人喜欢这位新晋的宇智波媳妇才冒着暴露行踪的风险在这里蹲守一晚，那么宇智波带土是出于什么原因才这么用力地拥抱着旗木卡卡西？

答案早是昭然若揭。

带土啄了啄时不时蹭到自己嘴唇的眼角，也没管卡卡西陡地一颤，他过去笨拙的语言表达这几年有所见长，但在卡卡西面前依然容易口不择言，所以现在得好好整理一番，这可是宇智波带土对旗木卡卡西的初次告白，理应得到认真对待。

他不由得想到卡卡西刚刚的告白，最喜欢的人对应带土，最珍贵的礼物对应带土的写轮眼，一句话就解开了他数刻前冲上脑子的怒火。

旗木卡卡西愿意嫁给宇智波带土可以是因为“写轮眼”，也可以是因为“喜欢”——从来没有人说过这不是一道多选题。

啄吻着卡卡西闭合的左眼，带土用唇线描绘着那道不灭的刀疤，用双手确认着对方温热切实的存在。

“我把我认为最珍贵的礼物送给我最喜欢的人，是为了可以跟他一起看未来，一起见证我们每一个重要场景。……这样的回答你满意了没？”

卡卡西的呼吸声顿了一瞬，尔后却歪着脑袋有悖于带土的料想，在这番深情里不识好歹地挑着刺：“可我现在连你的脸都看不见。”

沉默在对话间占据了小半晌。

“闭嘴做爱吧！”带土恶狠狠地咬住他的脸颊，他本想咬的是嘴唇，视野里黑漆漆的一片可真不习惯，“卡卡西你还是叫床的时候最可爱！”

7.

宇智波带土感觉自己好几年没睡过这么惬意的一觉，遗憾的是当他在晨曦中睁开眼睛后他又要变回面具男。

卡卡西窝在他怀里，脸贴着他温热的左半边身体，面具男不由得庆幸自己昨天睡前是让卡卡西睡在自己左侧，不然以右边冷冰冰的皮肤准能把对方冻醒。

他伸着右手往床铺外捞回自己的面具，衣衫可以不整，但面具不能不戴，卡卡西只要没瞎都能一睁眼就看见他的模样。面具男之所以一直戴着面具，不正是希望所有人都不知道面具后的那张脸，他敢摘下面具与卡卡西整宿颠龙倒凤借的是夜色笼罩屋内昏暗，此刻阳光明媚天气晴朗，他再放肆都得掂量着分寸。

面具男的分寸便是面具只戴一半，塑料壳子朝右放，露出下半张脸好方便他将卡卡西亲醒。

卡卡西迷迷瞪瞪受着密密麻麻的吻，眼睛半睁不睁。

他昨晚累坏了，两人初尝禁果，带土更是食髓知味，打着“把屋外的人吓得再也不敢监视这里”的旗号让卡卡西射空了肾，最后捂着脸羞耻地淌出尿液弄脏了床被，带土没笑话他，倒是一本正经地说出“既然射不出精那就由他给卡卡西补充吧”的浑话，践行先前绝不戴套的理念将卡卡西灌得饱胀难耐，末了还笑嘻嘻地给他的肚子起了个姓宇智波的名。

卡卡西不太想深究带土到底是从哪儿学回来这些，他怕自己收不住脾气拿起苦无就要把他扎出窟窿。

比起满嘴荤腥的带土，卡卡西还是更喜欢会被逗得气成刺猬的带土——这不代表他不喜欢前者，喜欢除了有高低之分，更有时差之分，譬如昨晚他最喜欢的是用肉刃一遍遍贯穿他的带土，现在他最喜欢的是用唇舌无止休舔吻他的带土，嘴角无法缝合的凹痕所造成的粗糙触感令卡卡西分外安心。

——他是真实的。

即使卡卡西曾成千上百遍地幻想过带土长大后的模样，也没有一次能将那些伤疤想象得如此细致具体。

“还不想起床吗？卡卡西你变得好懒……”

面具男含着两片唇瓣往外拉扯，像要把他拖出梦乡，而卡卡西张开嘴想制止这黏糊的吮吻时便是中了计，昨晚他切身讨教过这根舌头的灵活程度，此刻重蹈覆辙，一时没防住让它钻进了口腔，舌尖点触着磨蹭牙根，一圈过后改了方向使劲往齿缝里挤，卡卡西本就喜爱与它缠绕，昨晚接的无数个吻有一半起于带土轻吻，但每一个吻里都有着卡卡西不舍的眷恋与纠缠。

——带土就在这里。

倘若是梦境，他愿长梦不醒。倘若是现实，他愿时间在此刻永远停滞。

“唔！”

臀尖被胡作非为的手指拧捏着，在未散的淤痕上再添一笔，他不得不掀开眼皮试图用眼神指控这种不当行为，却不曾料想他的恼怒在那人眼里成了赤裸裸的撩拨，原本只在臀肉上徘徊的手指灵活得很，倏地钻到红肿的穴口细细抚摸着皱褶。

多不可思议。面具男想。昨晚他便是将这狭小的入口撑得轮廓光滑，在里面流连忘返恨不能此生此世都与它嵌在一起，不过现实的确满足了他的贪欲，他跟卡卡西可不就是捆绑一生的关系吗？

指尖挑开肿得合不拢的穴肉，面具男有点后悔自己事先没准备能够消肿的膏药，毕竟头一回操作难免需要查漏补缺，也没想到昨晚会做到这种程度。但他这份自我检讨中的沉默落在卡卡西眼中倒成了密谋时的深谋远虑。

“我该起床了……”

这个黏糊漫长的吻总算结束了，卡卡西双手抵在面具男胸前使力把人推开，对方倒也配合，只在他唇上重重嘬了下便乖巧地退到一旁。他抬眼去瞧，白日光里的面具男已经重新戴上了面具，看来是铁了心要变回谁也不是的男人。

那身白衣裳被叠得服帖放置在柜子上，以昨夜最后意识模糊的状态断然不会是自己收拾的，他不由得抿紧唇，不忿于面具男明显过剩的体力。

卡卡西赤身裸体地侧卧着，单手托腮懒洋洋地观看面具男穿衣服，瞧见与常人有异的惨白色肌肤时会瞳孔一缩，但始终没有过问——总有一天能问出口的，尤其在发现那种颜色的皮肤都只存在于右半身后卡卡西的好奇心骤减，取而代之的是膨胀的钝痛，与摸见带土脸上的疤同时迸发的酸涩滋味再度洋溢在胸口，一下下在心上刮划着，他不自觉咬住下唇想要驱散那阵麻疼，却不如面具男突兀的一个吻来得有效。

“别咬。”面具男用舌尖点了点牙齿咬出的凹陷，本想搂着卡卡西亲手为他穿上绣着宇智波家徽的内衫，但他没把握衣服穿到一半的时候自己会不会把它们又都脱掉，只得作罢，眼睛往墙上的钟瞥了下，快到晌午，他该离开了。

但在离开前向这位新媳妇道一声祝福也不为过吧。

“新婚快乐。”

“你也是。”

“……？”

面具男一阵疑惑，这句话千不该万不该是由卡卡西对着自己说出口，他已不再是对方希冀的宇智波带土，而是重新覆上面具的谁也不是的男人。

当他想从表情上看出端倪却见卡卡西笑吟吟地望着自己，那笑意不似作伪，亦不含任何调侃成分，无论是宇智波带土还是面具男都未曾见过卡卡西如此直率地表现喜悦——看来是真的很高兴。

“新婚快乐。”卡卡西说。

他将同一份新婚祝福献予自己从今往后的伴侣。

END

卡知道面具男是土，土不希望卡知道面具男是土。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了——！实际结尾在九月份就已经写好，没想到最后会衍生出这么多剧情……一开始只想写篇爽文来着…………哈哈.jpg 总体而言我写得挺开心的，等阿蛋画好插图就给自己印个小本当做纪念，毕竟好久没写过这么长的东西。
> 
> 接下来的写作频率应该没之前那么高，一来年底社畜现充不可避，二来最近情绪本来就不怎样环境也……所以之后打算把注意力更多地放在监督朋友补完四战上面，到时候产粮就能获得双倍快乐了！这个月应该还会发一篇新文，暂时没想好是短连载还是有点长的意识流，待定吧。
> 
> 谢谢各位读到这里！！


End file.
